The Perfect Weapon
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: Magneto sends Pyro to collect Rogue before she takes the cure. He wants her to be the perfect weapon. He never planned on the two crazy kids falling in love. Ryro
1. Prologue

Okay, this first chapter is really short. However, it's just the prologue, and it's pretty much an intro to all the events that are going to take place. Trust me when I say the first chapter is much longer...really, it's already written.

* * *

It had been four months. Four months since John had decided to give up everything in that miserable life he had once dreamed about, and went on to join something much…much more important. The one thing that could unite all mutants and stop the humans from making any more attempts to control their lives.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been quick enough. Now, with this cure, it was more than obvious what was intended for it. It was an attempt to remove any trace of a higher species from the planet. John, however, wouldn't stand for it. Would not watch as so many lives were destroyed. As mutants were stripped of their God-given gifts.

No, he had a plan. Well, Magneto did atleast. He was in on it. And while he hurried to his leader's side, he gave him a questioning look. A class 2 mutant had just informed him that Erik was looking for him.

"Pyro," Magneto began, staring ahead at the crowd of mutants that gathered around, preparing for the coming war. Some were training, others were preparing for more important things. "I have a job for you."

"Yes?" he asked, if not a little impatiently.

Smirking slightly, Magneto found himself glancing back at the young man. He had changed a lot since he had picked him up back at Alkali Lake. Somehow, however, that same punk was down there. He couldn't deny, however, his pride in how the boy had flourished under his instruction.

Giving a nod, he found himself thinking of the plans he had in store for one girl named Marie. Thanks to a recent addition to the Brotherhood, he had learned lots of information regarding her.

"I want you to find an old friend of yours…"

And as he unfolded his instructions, he himself kept his true intentions deep inside. It would be, without a doubt, better for the boy to not know his full plan. Especially if that girl were to touch him, to know the nightmare he had in store for her.

No, best for her to be comfortable, and him as well.

And as John nodded, grinning at his task, he watched the boy leave, in search of his old friend they called the Rogue.

Yet to Magneto, she was the key to their victory.

* * *

Alright, there it is! And if you want more, review now! Honestly, if you don't review or if I don't get enough feedback I probably won't continue. I do accept anonymous reviews so if you want to read more leave me some feedback! I like to know what you think or what you would like to see happen. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I think this chapter is one of my best written so far...although I'm not sure if it's true. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She was crying. Walking out of the large mansion, she had held an impassive face. One of confidence. Now, however, as she sat on a bench waiting for a bus, she was overcome with fear. 

He was following her, had been for hours. As he had stood outside her bedroom window, watching every move, he had witnessed her scramble to pack all of her belongings into a bag. Yet even as she made her way through the front door, a resolute expression on her face, he knew she was regretting the mistake she was about to make.

"Rogue," he greeted in a monotone voice. She didn't even turn to look at him, nor did she look shocked as he had expected. Only a nod was exchanged, a mere acknowledgement of his presence.

Deciding to make the first move, seeing as he was the only one with a purpose for the conversation, he took a step towards her, keeping his gaze at the road ahead. "I know why you're here."

Now glancing down at her, he found himself blinking in amazement. No longer was she crying. She was laughing.

"I'm impressed," she stated matter-of-factly, although there was a hint of mock in her voice. Exchanging the look with amusement spread across her features, she continued. "Because I'm not even sure what I'm doing here, myself. Way to be on top, Johnny, I didn't know that you had it in you."

Not exactly sure how to react to her comment, John pulled a smirk onto his face and took another step towards her. Sensing somehow that she didn't exactly plan on being hostile, he moved to sit down next to her, not even bothering to ask her permission.

"Don't do it."

An accusing look spreading across her features, Rogue glared at him. "Why not?"

"Why do it in the first place?"

Pausing, Rogue prepared a speech in her head. One like she had just given to Logan. Yet as she searched for some explanation to give, she realized that he had taken her hesitation to mean that she really had no idea. She was just doing it for nothing.

"I have my reasons," was all she could answer, the lame response sounding even stupider out loud than it had in her head.

Raising an eyebrow, John stared intently at her. "And they are…"

"Well, they're...they're none of your business!" Rogue stated in exasperation, shaking her head and standing up. "I don't have to explain myself to you. If anything, it should be the other way around. Do you seem to have some false beliefs that you actually have a right to an opinion in this matter? Because you don't. It's my decision."

"I know that," he nodded, although he didn't look as if he cared one bit. "But decisions can change and it's not smart to go off and do something rash before you've thoroughly thought it out."

Her mind flipping back to the night before, when she had witnessed how close Bobby and Kitty were, she nodded furiously. Rogue's response was almost given with insane-like sincerity. "Oh, believe me. I've thought this puppy through."

"Then you'll know that it's a stupid idea."

Noticing that she didn't buy that, John laughed and shook his head. Feeling slightly brave, he suddenly gestured down the sidewalk. "Walk with me?"

With an expression that stated she would rather do anything but, John rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't try and burn you or anything. Scouts honor. You can even touch me and find out," he offered, spreading out his arms as if to show she was welcome.

Snorting, Rogue shook her head. "Tempting, but no," she sighed as she started to walk with him, not noticing his look off pride that he had gotten her to actually talk to him. If only she knew his plan. "Like I really need you in my head, anyways."

"Touché," he declared, giving her comment slight appreciation. Not that he could actually blame her. He had a hell of a time with himself in his own head, like she needed to deal with it either. John was relieved, however, that she had passed on the offer. If she knew what was brewing inside between him and Magneto, she wouldn't exactly be thrilled.

The two walked in silence for a while before Rogue actually spoke, choosing that she'd rather talk rather than just going in circles. "What are you doing here?"

John froze suddenly. How could he be so stupid? He had been so prepared for this, to manipulate Rogue. And yet he hadn't come up with a valid excuse for showing up. As if he could really say he had been in the neighborhood.

"Well…" trailing off, he sighed. "Let's just say that a little birdie told me you were about to make a huge mistake. I couldn't let you do something stupid. So, I'm kind of here to change your mind."

Freezing as well, Rogue blinked before turning on him. "What? Who told you? I made the decision less than twelve hours ago…" she trailed off. Was someone watching her…was John watching her? She couldn't help but feel as if it had been a bad idea in the first place, but not because of her want to be 'cured'. But now it seemed as if she had a bigger threat. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Uh…" stammering, John found his whole plan blowing up in his face. And the usually suave pyrokinetic was panicking. Magneto would be furious if he screwed this up.

And before he had a chance to make up some wild excuse, anything to get her to come along with him, Rogue was hit across the head from behind. Not realizing what was going on, John quickly lit a steam of fire in his hand with use of the gas tank strapped to his hand. In seconds, however, he realized who was behind it and he shook his hand, causing the flame to die out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked accusingly.

A smirk crossed the face of the attacker before Callisto shrugged. "I figured you could use a hand."

* * *

Well, there it is! Did you like it! Drop me a note, I love to hear from readers. And as someone asked, yes...this is going to be a Ryro fic.  



	3. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the next chapter! Really, this chapter is meant to tie in with chapter three, and when it's put up you'll see why. Thank you to all my reviews, I love you. Muah!

* * *

"Why did you follow me?" John demanded as Callisto and himself stood back at Magneto's base. Rogue was lying against a tree, propped up by a rope underneath her arms. Her hands were untied—there was no way she could escape, anyway. 

A smirk drawing across her lips, Callisto crossed her arms. "I really thoughts you could have figured that one out on your own," she stated, mockery in her tone. "A mission this important couldn't be entrusted in your hands."

Glowering, John found himself clenching his hand that held the built in lighter, if only to keep himself from sending the entire forest up in flames.

"I had it under control!"

"Not from where I was standing," she scoffed, protesting his claim. "She was ready to run back to that school and sick that Wolverine on your ass. What could you do, charbroil her? If you got too clock to her she'd probably suck the life out of you."

"You know, ever since you've showed up you've been a real…"

Trailing off, the two's argument was interrupted by Magento's low chuckle. Apparently he found the useless bickering between the two amusing. "Tell me, where is the sense in this argument? As enjoyable as it is to watch, we already have the girl."

Sighing, he sent the two a superior look—one almost as great as he would gaze upon the humans with. 'Kids these days,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Now, Callisto. If you don't mind my asking, I was wondering if you would please show those three imbeciles how to actually direct their power," he gestured towards three of the newer mutants, all of which were showing off. One of them had nearly cut another mutant in half from a misjudged aim.

Nodding, she gave John another proud look before hurrying off, and the two mutants, one of metal and one of fire, could distinctly hear her snapping at the three, going into a rant about their lack of competence and continuing in directing them in how to properly use their powers.

Glancing at Magneto, John noticed the look of pride he had in Callisto…as if he had won some sort of prize when he converted her to the Brotherhood. John, however, had half a mind to grill her right on the spot. If she even talked to him like that one more time…

"John," Magneto's voice brought him from his thoughts and he turned quickly to look at him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, curious as to what sort of idea he had.

"Watch the girl, see if you can bring her around. And whatever you do, don't let her touch you."

With that, he turned on his heal, walking off to gaze among the new members of his growing army. John glared daggers, having to force himself to not kick a rock at any of the mutants around him. It frustrated him so much, to be suck babysitting Rogue when he should be helping Magneto, or even Callisto for that matter.

"God damnit," he cursed, making sure Magneto hadn't heard that. Oddly enough, Magneto was very religious, and if he heard any of them going against commandment number three in particular, they had a load of crap to respond to.

Walking quickly towards the tree where Rogue was tied, he sighed and slumped down beside the unconscious girl.

"You know, this kind of sucks," he told her, not caring that she couldn't hear. "It's almost as bad as it was back by you guys. The robotic X-Men who did everything Professor Xavier did. Too bad he's not around anymore, huh? Although I'm guessing it's an improvement for the school, not to have to listen to him telling you what to do, how you can't use your powers in front of others. Why the hell not, though? It was a gift that was given to us, not some curse like he acts it is."

Scoffing, he turned his head to look at her before frowning. "But you think the same way, don't you? You think it's some curse. Well listen, just because you can't touch anyone doesn't mean a thing. You're still much better than all those Homo sapiens that ditched you. Parents don't understand a thing; believe me. The first time I found out about my power, I set the whole table on fire. They kicked me out right after that, but you know what, I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone. Neither do you. Giving it up for Icebox, now, that's a mistake."

Rolling his eyes, he looked straight ahead again. It was too weird, talking to someone who he knew wasn't listening. Sighing out of frustration, he grabbed at his hair. "You just don't understand anything."

As he kept his face buried inside his hands, taking deep breaths, he hadn't really expected to feel soft fingers suddenly taking a harsh hold on his wrist. Looking up quickly as he found himself gasping for air, a source that couldn't save him from the girl's hold, he found his eyes meeting Rogue's. And he couldn't help but take note that she looked furious.

"Who says I don't understand anything?" she shot at him, raising an eyebrow before letting him go, not taking enough of his life force to kill him as he fell back onto the floor. Ripping the rope off from around herself, she quickly tied John as well as she could against the tree before looking around in a mad rush. Spotting a small fire which a few men around it were using to cook their food, she willed it to burst out, causing the six mutants to scream and a big enough distraction to get her out of there.

Stumbling through the unfamiliar woods, she sought out any way to get herself out of there. She had to get out of there, to get back to the school and tell them everything. That Magneto had raised an army.

Suddenly, after her panic, John's memories settled within her. Instantly he had become a map to her, and she found herself on her way to the quickest possible direction to get out of the mess she was in. Scrambling through the thick trees, she found herself listening intently for a way to get off of that body of land.

But before she could get to the clearing just off the forest, she felt a rush of wind behind her and in a blur a woman with dark hair, a tattoo on the side of her face, had her caught. Gasping for air as her neck was grabbed, she reached up, trying to pry the fingers from her windpipe. She didn't even have a chance, however, as the woman's eyes widened. Her power was taking affect. Struggling to get loose, the woman seemed to find one last ounce of strength by flinging her against the nearest tree.

Coughing, relief flooding her as she breathed in as much air as she could, she rubbed her throat but found her eyes blurry.

Reaching behind her head, she winced as she felt a familiar sticky substance flowing through her fingers. Blood. Looking back up at the woman who seemed to be trying her best to get over the shock of nearly having her consciousness stripped from her, she glared at Rogue.

"Bitch," she hissed, kicking her in the face.

And for Rogue, the world went dark.

* * *

There it goes! Can anyone tell that I don't like Callisto? I'm thinking about making a short parody sort of fic that shows if two characters fought, who would win. And the first duo would be Mystique vs. Callisto because Mystique would totally kick butt... Haha, well if you liked it, review, and didn't, let me know why! (I know there are those of you who are reading it and not reviewing...-motions to stats which says it is on 25 people's alerts, and then to the 12 reviews she's gotten per chapter-) Haha, I'm a review Natze XD I know, I'm bad.  



	4. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back! Thank you to all my reviewer...muah! I love ya! Haha

* * *

"Ouch," Rogue's murmur was heard as her eyes fluttered open. She shot an accusing look towards John, who sat next to her with a cloth. "What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning up a mess," was his response, clear in a monotone voice. He lifted the cloth up to show that it was stained red. Stained with blood. Her blood.

"Did somebody catch the number on that truck that totally just ran me over?" she attempted to find a lighter side of the conversation. Or at least not to have John glowering at her like that. Even if they were enemies, they had once been good friends. She couldn't help but admit that she hated the fact that he hated her.

He didn't laugh, however. Still, his eyes were cold. "That's one way to refer to her," he spat with disgust, and suddenly Rogue realized that she wasn't the only reason he was upset, if at all. It was that chick who had pretty much kicked her ass.

"Who is she?" she asked in confusion as she slowly propped herself up, hissing at the pain in her head, back…and everywhere. She had a feeling she was rather bruised. As if the cuts weren't bad enough.

"You mean truck girl?" he scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Callisto, or so she calls herself. Not that anyone should actually care."

Smirking, Rogue raised her eyebrows in his direction. "Something tells me you aren't exactly happy about Dark-and-Gloomy. What, did she mess with your ranks or something? Lower you down from Mr. Metal Happy's right arm?"

If looks could kill, Rogue had a feeling she would be dead. That or Callisto, perhaps both. But as John sent her a glare of death, his tone was nearly as poisonous. "What the hell would you know about it, anyway? We're all replaceable. You should have seen what he did to Mystique. Or Raven now, I guess," he sighed. "The moment she took the cure, he ditched her. And she did it for him, you know. A guard was about to shoot Magneto, and Raven saw it. She moved in front of the dose so that she'd be hit instead of him. Her whole life had been about her mutation, she loved it. And she gave it up for him. I guess her reward was the fact that he didn't kill her for being human. Because the moment it took affect, and she was nothing more than a woman, laying naked in the truck, all he said was that he was sorry. She wasn't one of us anymore. As if she hadn't done so much for him."

Sighing, John shook his head. "We're all replaceable to him. And I won't deny the fact that I happened to like Mystique a whole lot more than this bitch."

"Oh really?" Rogue made a somewhat deranged laugh. "Something tells me that I feel the same," she declared. And she had hated Mystique with a passion…although she did have personal reasons for that.

Smirking, John shrugged a shoulder. "Can't really say as I blame you," he sighed once more before setting the cloth inside a bowl with rather red water.

As the two sat in an awkward silence, Rogue bit her lip nervously while she tugged absentmindedly at her glove. "Um…why are you doing this?"

A puzzled look ran across John's face.

"I mean, why are you helping me? And talking to me. I did technically suck out part of your life."

Giving a meaningless shrug, John nearly laughed at his response. "I would have thought you could figure that one out. First off, I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Pausing, he allowed himself a chuckle before he continued. "That and there's the fact that you nearly killed Callisto. In my opinion, that makes you a goddess."

Grinning, Rogue nearly allowed herself to laugh at that comment before sighing. "If only she had held on just a little longer, no?" she raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that we would all be in a better world."

"Oh believe me. This would be frickin' paradise. That and Storm would be giving you an award. Something tells me she hates the bitch more than I do," he laughed. "It'd be like the first year you showed up. Remember how much she hated toads after that whole incident with Frog boy?"

Suddenly Rogue, too, burst into laughter, ignoring the jolting pain in the back of her head. "How could I forget? Oh, do you remember when Logan, right before he left for Alkali Lake," she began, cringing as she thought of how Jean had died there. "He had put a dozen inside her room. For usually being a composed woman, especially around the students, I've never heard her curse like that."

By now, John was practically rolling on the ground. "Yes! We were playing foosball, you had just gotten back from telling Logan goodbye, when Storm ran down the stairs screaming for him to come back." Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to reminisce on that moment. "My God, that had to have been the best day at the school. The look on those little kids' faces. Half of them had been afraid of her for a month. And Jubilee had that frog notebook and she threatened a detention."

Frowning, Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember that…"

"You were probably too busy staring at Bobby to notice."

Freezing, the two of them stared at each other while a stricken look passed Rogue's face. Cringing, John shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry."

Before he could continue, Rogue shook her head. "No, just forget it," she sighed, looking away. "Look, I'm a little tired, my head hurts so I think I'm just gonna…er…lounge here."

She gestured to the ground.

Frowning, John nodded. "Alright, I have to go talk to Magneto anyway." Sighing, he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry."

"I said forget it, John," she muttered before closing her eyes and John nearly cursed.

"Yeah, right. Forget it."

Walking away, he kicked at the ground, sending an assortment of leaves flying through the air. He had just had a decent conversation with her. Something he hadn't expected with the enemy. And he went off and ruined it. Oh well, he had to go off and thank Callisto. After all, if it hadn't been for the hatred Rogue and him shared for her, they wouldn't have even had that conversation. Now how to start it…oh yeah.

"Yo, Callisto. Thank you so much for being a frickin' bitch."

Grinning to himself, he nodded. "Yeah, that's good stuff."

* * *

Alright, there it is. I am so tempted to update the next chapter now, I'm rather proud of it. I think some may find the end amusing, although I am not sure. But I'll hold it out. Haha, I have an odd goal...to make it to possibly 50 reviews by the end of this chapter. Well, let's see how I've done, shall we?

R/R!  



	5. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back again! Haha, thank you once again to all of my reviewers. I'm one off from my goal, but since I'm going to be gone for a week, I figured I'd give you this bit to chew on.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for John to find Magneto through the crowd of people. It was hard to miss a man, clad in a cape and helmet. Not only that, but there was something about the man's imposing figure. Something that set him apart from the rest of the crowd. But now, as he saddled besides his leader, he didn't look towards him. Neither did Magneto show that he acknowledged his presence. Rather, Eric looked ahead, gazing upon his army while John too watched with a mix of awe and wonder if such blundering fools could actually aid in their attempt at conquest.

"They're not ready," he stated, an observation met with a sneer. In truth, he knew Magneto knew that as well. But something told him that one Eric Lensherr didn't quite care. And the smirk on his leader's face proved his suspicions true.

"Pyro," Magneto began, a slight laziness to his tone. "There are things that must be learned when you plan accordingly for the next step. Sometimes it is best to have an army filled with those who know nothing. It makes them careless, yes. That, and other times cocky, especially if they believe they stand a chance against the X-Men. It makes them strong willed, and far more likely to attack head on, rather than fearing for their own safety. No, untrained armies are sometimes far better than any other. That, and those who no not what will come of their existence. Most will not survive, or be succumbed to the dreaded 'Cure'. But in reality, while the deem themselves to be the sole hero for our race, they are truly only pawns in the bigger game."

Frowning in thought, eyes still one the rather inexperienced soldiers, John couldn't help but wonder where he stood in Magneto's plans. Was he just another pawn? Or was he really Magneto's right arm? Not quite his queen, he had a feeling Callisto had taken Mystique's place in that. And really, he didn't want to be referred to as Queen either way. But perhaps he was a bishop. Or a Rook. Maybe a Knight, who knew? Part of him smirked in thought of him being seen as a knight, the symbol of heroism. Suddenly he scowled, knowing the truth. He was no knight, that was for sure. The only 'knight' he knew was Bobby. Rogue's knight in shining frickin' armor. Kicking at the ground, he noticed that Magneto now chanced him a glance and gave him a puzzled look.

Frowning at himself, he shook his head. Why the hell had he thought of that? It's not like it mattered to him whether or not those two were together—not matter what sort of troubles were going down in that department. As far as he was concerned, those two should well be out of his mind. It's not like they were involved in his life anymore. Well, at least Bobby wasn't. Technically, Rogue was having an interesting involvement in his, considering she was lying against a tree, sleeping.

Still, he couldn't figure out why it pissed him off so much. The fact that those two were together, that is.

"I have a job for you."

The comment came so suddenly from Magneto that John half wondered if he had been talking for a while and he had just missed it amongst his thoughts. Looking up, however, he noted that he had been abrupt to interrupt his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked, finding himself cursing under his breath. If it involved abducting another one of his ex-friends, not pun intended, he was pretty close to telling him to shove off. Screw that, he wasn't going to do it. To send his Callisto after them. Besides, it had been hell trying to carry Rogue there in the first place. Sure, the jet ride back to the island had been easy. But Callisto, satisfied with her addition to the capture, had decided to watch him struggle in carrying her, careful not to touch her skin, rather than to aid in any way.

Just another reason to hate that speedy, good-for-nothing, mutant-sensing whore. Yes, John had some rather large issues with her.

"I want you to visit another old friend," he began, but seeing the sudden defiance in John's eyes he had to laugh. "Nothing like before. I'm afraid it was a one-of a kind sort of deal. No, this time I have discovered a certain Robert Drake is on a quest to find our young Rogue. I need you to head him off, to give up looking for her. He needs to find reason to stop searching for any trace of her, or at least to cease his attempts for some time. Long enough for us to keep her here without raising suspicion. She is too important to lose in all of this."

Nodding stiffly to show that he understood, John turned, formulating in his head how he would make this attempt on Bobby. There had to be something to say to get his attention. Then again, there was a long jet ride ahead of him to plan this.

"Oh, and John. Be careful not to screw this up," Magneto gave a smirk, referring to the first attempt at a mission, the one that nearly failed when he went to retrieve Rogue.

Scoffing, John glared over in the direction where Callisto was instructing some of the mutants. "Yeah, just make sure she doesn't stow away into the jet this time. If she does, I swear I'll go on a suicidal jet crash if it means I'll be rid of that bitch."

Magneto chuckled appreciatively. He found the two's arguments amusing. Far more interesting than the mindless spats Toad and Sabretooth would have on occasion.

"Don't worry about her. I assure you that she'll be sticking around," he agreed. "I have much to preoccupy her here. Just because an uneducated and cocky army may be best, it doesn't hurt for them to actually know where to target verses shooting at their own allies."

Nodding in agreement, he grunted slightly at how it seemed Magneto had found a need for her greater than himself. Stalking off to the jet, John found himself trying to think of what he could do to get Icebox off of their case.

Perhaps a telegram. 'Dear Mr. Frozen Ice Idiot. We regret to inform you that your beloved girlfriend has perished from an unsterilized needle while taking the cure. Do not search for Pyro or Magneto because they do not have her tied up in a secret forest. Please go back to your Institute and cry. Sincerely, a very smart, important scientist.'

Smirking, he shook his head. No—Iceboy wouldn't comprehend the word unsterilized and would ask Storm to read it for him. While Bobby would be fooled by such a message, Storm surely would not.

She was too damn smart for that. There was nobody in the world named 'A Very Smart, Important Scientist'.

Ah well, it was a long ride to the East Coast. He'd think up something a little less challenging for Bobby's mind by then.

* * *

There it be! Now, since I will not have internet access for a week, I'd like to come home to a ton of reviews ;). I'm trusting ya'll. I've got a lot of plans for this story, the ending of which I'm sure will be the most intriguing (my story goes as far as the last battle, and then one final chapter after that). So...review, please!  



	6. Chapter 5

Well, I am FINALLY back from vacation and have another chapter up. Thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers. I love you! -Smooches- haha I'm so glad you liked that part I had at the end. I don't know how I came up with it because I'm usually not funny, but I was actually proud of it myself :D Read on! (This chapter...boring, but necessary Sighs and nods) Oh, as a note. I love Bobby. I ship Rogue/Bobby like nuts (so yeah, why DO I keep writing Rogue/John fics? I have no clue. I just love that couple too, although Rogue/Bobby is my main one. And it brings more interesting plots) but yeah, haha, just to be clear I was putting Bobby as how John sees him as stupid, not myself. Snugs Bobby and John

* * *

He had been searching for what seemed like hours. Standing amongst the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Her jacket, her gloves, her trademark white stripes that ran through her hair. Still, as Bobby tried to move through the protesting mutants, he couldn't find a sign of her anywhere. Frowning, trying his best not to scream in frustration, he wondered why she was doing this. She didn't need to do this. He loved Rogue the way she was, untouchable if it had to be so. It's what made him love her more. Her innocence, the way she managed to capture him in a way no one else ever had succeeded in. Never before had he thought he could fall in love with someone who he couldn't truly show his affections to. 

Perhaps that was what made his feelings for her so true. He loved her even when he knew they could never have something like that. That is, until that moment. If she took the cure. But was it what he wanted—what she wanted? He knew he could love her, no matter what. Yet could she want him?

Sighing, he found himself stretching as tall as he could to see over the small cluster of National Guard members. Yet even as he saw the line of mutants slowly progressing into the building, he didn't see her anywhere. There's no way he could have missed her. He had borrowed one of Cyclops' cars—although now under circumstances, it couldn't actually be labeled as borrowing, he thought with a sudden sadness—and he had a very appropriate feeling that the car would be much faster than any vehicle Rogue took. Unless she had stolen the X-Jet, which he knew for a fact wasn't true.

Turning away from the line, he found himself filled with self-loathing. It was because of him, he knew it. He was the reason she had left. To change who she was, because she thought it was what she wanted. Or at least, he thought that was it.

Before he had a chance to head back towards the end of the line, however, a familiar voice cut him off.

"Hey Popsicle."

The only sign that Bobby had heard was how he stiffened suddenly before turning around, facing his old friend.

"You here for the cure?" John asked, trying his best to find as neutral of voice as he could. Inside, he wanted to burst out with the idea he had had while piloting the jet in. Shouting 'Guess what! I got to tie your girlfriend up before you did!' however, was not keeping a low profile.

Although, he was tempted to. The expression on Bobby's face would be too good. Unfortunately, the one on Magneto's would not. Mentally sighing, he waited for Bobby's response.

He didn't, however. Bobby, that is. Instead he clenched his fists, staring straight ahead?

"Or maybe you're just looking for someone," pausing, he took a note of Bobby's expression. He was irritated, slowly growing to the point where he would attempt to rip John's face off. Good, it would only give an excuse to melt the icicle. "Hrm, I'll take that as a 'yes'. I bet it's your girlfriend? Figured as much. She's just as pathetic as you are."

He nearly laughed as he saw Bobby's hands form a fist, glazing over slightly with ice. He smirked instead, bringing forth a flicker of flames.

"C'mon, Iceman," John beckoned forth in a voice full of challenge, giving a look of invitation. "Make a move."

His eyes clearly stated what he was thinking. 'I dare you.'

Shaking his head, not taking the bait, Bobby walked off with a look of discourage, turning instead back towards the building. John felt a panic building in his chest. He knew very well that Bobby would wait for Rogue…and would get very confused when she never showed up. Not only that, but he was most likely in contact with members of the X-Men. As if his situation could get even more screwed up.

"I wouldn't waste my time looking for her if I were you. You're not going to find her."

Or perhaps he was wrong.

He just screwed himself big time.

Bobby turned around within two seconds flat, an enraged look in his eyes. "What did you do to her?"

Shit. Think, Pyro, think. You've gotten yourself out of worse situations. Just say something, anything. You can do it.

Pulling on his best sneer, John shook his head. "What would I want with her for? No, it's just because no one's going to come get the cure when there's no building left."

With no other choice left, he sent a burst of flames at the building, grinning with satisfaction as he hit his mark and it slowly caught on to a blazing fire. Sure, it hadn't been an initial intention of his, but he couldn't help but hold pride in his achievement while the building that contained the bane to all mutant's existence was caught up in the flames.

"You idiot!" he heard Bobby call from behind him. "Rogue could be in there!"

Not even bothering to turn back, he smirked, speaking thoughts to himself under his breath. "No, she couldn't," he held that thought with satisfaction in his heart. "Unless she stole Jamie's power…which can't have happened…there's no way she could be in two places at once."

He walked away content, complimenting himself on a job well done. He was beyond positive that they wouldn't figure it out, wouldn't have a chance at piecing his original words together. Yet as he walked towards the jet, something in his plan would go terribly wrong.

If he had looked behind him, however, he would have noted the look of suspicion and confusion on Bobby's face, masking any trace of panic he had had before. In Robert Drake's heart, he knew that something wasn't right. He never knew John to be like that…so rational. Not in a situation like that, that is. And as his eyes followed his ex-best friend, filled with hatred, he knew instantly that something was not right about John Allerdyce.

* * *

There it be! Tell me what you think, drop me down with a little R/R. Let me tell you, you will NOT believe what John gets back to the Island to. For real, haha.  



	7. Chapter 6

Yay! I have updated! Finally, no? Well, I have this policy now that I won't update until I have two chapters. Mainly because I have a tendancy not to finish stories but I am extremely determined with this one. So yeah...I need to write two just in case I get in a slump and all. I have a feeling people will be happy with this chapter. It was short, but I felt like I left it in a good place.

* * *

It hadn't taken John long to get back to that God-forsaken island where the band of misfits still made their attempts at proving how advanced they truly were. Yet as he looked between all of the mutants, he couldn't help but laugh at their attempts to show that they were better than the other next to them. To him, however, it was an unending game that, after its first amusements, slowly got tiring. He just hoped he wasn't like them because in truth—then he wasn't quite as advanced as he thought he was. 

Sighing as he shut down the jet that Magneto had come by for small missions such as these, making it easier to get inland when they needed to, John moved to find Rogue where he had left her. It'd be best to know whether or not she had zapped another person—hopefully Callisto if anything.

Yet when he finally got there, he frowned. She wasn't there. Weird, considering no one could have not noticed she was no longer there. That, and Magneto would not have let her go. After all, he knew well enough that the man had a higher purpose for the girl than he was letting on.

Taking off at a run, he searched through the trees. Nowhere, however, did he catch site of either of them.

That was until he saw a streak of white. Not far from where Magneto was known to give his speeches, he noticed Rogue lying on the ground. Beside her kneeled an old looking man whose eyes were transfixed upon the girl. Frowning, John couldn't help but dislike this. What was he doing to her?

"Hey!" he called out, stepping forward. Before he could get closer, however, Magneto stepped in front of it.

"John," the older man stated calmly, shaking his head slightly. "Trust me when I say the girl is in no danger, although I'm not sure why one such as yourself should care."

Frowning, John turned back to look at Rogue. He still didn't feel at ease with this. "It's just that she's one of us."

"No, John," Magneto shook his head again. "She is not one of us…not yet."

Turning back so he now stood beside Pyro, he finally introduced the stranger. "This clever man is Mastermind. He can alter anyone's memories, or what they see," he started before smirking slightly. "We don't have much time, but he's finding a way for her to see how truly cruel the X-Men were to her in the end."

"What? You can't…" freezing, John noticed the glare Magneto gave him.

"Oh, I assure you I can. And I'd be very pleased if it was not you who instructed me, telling me what I can and can't do."

Pausing, the man shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was you who was one of them."

Nearly choking, John found himself at a loss for words. After all, he knew well what would happen to him if he didn't stop. "I did not mean it like that," his voice tightened, eyes still glued to the sleeping girls features. "It's just…I don't know."

Sighing, he turned away, not waiting for any more before he sat down at the tree where Rogue had once been tied. He had initially been fine with this. But to alter her memory? He had no idea what they would come up with, but he felt his head a mess with all the emotions he felt. Somehow it just didn't seem right. Sure, take her away from them, fine. It left them weak. But to use her at the same time like this. He had a feeling it would screw her up.

And somehow he knew she wouldn't be the same Rogue he knew.

Frowning at the thought, he managed to ignore the smirk Callisto sent at him as she passed by, clearly showing that she had heard his conversation with Magneto. Personally, John didn't care. All he wanted was to go back to it was before Mystique got locked up. At least then everything was predictable. Although, he knew well enough that she would have followed this plan as well. She had been involved in an attempt to kill the girl that one time before. Yet he couldn't help but see Mystique as sort of a mother to him in the past few weeks. That is, a better mother than his real one had been.

Sighing, he pressed his forehead to his knees, trying to clear his thoughts. How was it that everything could get so screwed up? Maybe he hadn't made the best decision, in coming there.

Yet as he kept his eyes downcast, he didn't notice that someone approached him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jerking his head upward, he found his jaw drop slightly as he saw Rogue.

"I didn't have anything to do with that," he defended himself, eyes wide in shock as he saw her standing there. He knew something was different…but he just couldn't figure out what.

But in an instant it was obvious as she tugged him up towards him, a coy smile on her face before she shook her head.

"My God, honey, what are you talking about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Honestly, you're going to get into a babbling fit," she declared before she did something that proved to him ultimately how much they had really messed her mind up.

She kissed him.

Sure, it was only for a brief second. Any longer and he probably would have been landed flat on his ass. Yet there it was…they had locked lips.

"I missed you, when did you get back?" she questioned him, entwining her gloved fingers with his and he found himself stammering now, although he couldn't deny the sudden pleasure he felt.

"I missed you too, baby," he responded. Why did it sound so natural? "Just now…but I wish it had been sooner."

He hated lying to her but he couldn't help but smile. He actually had her…he had the girl he had once wanted long ago. And it was nice.

* * *

There it be! The next chapter will enter into what happens between Bobby and Wolverine, and a small Kitty appearance. But it is sort of important in a way, although I will return back to the forest right after! Remember, R/R! 


	8. Chapter 7

Here I am, once more! I finally got Chapter 8 written, so here's Chapter 7. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I love you like nuts! I realize there is no Brotherhood at all in this chapter. However, I felt we should atleast know what happened when Bobby got back to the mansion, no? But the real treat is the next chapter. After Chapter 8, there's an estimated 4 chapters left. But who cares about that right now? Haha, to the story...

* * *

"Logan! Logan!" 

The moment Bobby had returned to the school, he found himself skidding through the halls in search of none other than what had been Marie's best friend since he himself had met her. The one they called Wolverine. He knew inside that if anyone would know what to do, it would be him.

"Logan!" he called once more as he turned sharply around a corner. He heard a gasp as he flew through none other than Kitty, but as he shock caused her to phase, he didn't stop for apologies. Instead he still hurried to find what some may call a mentor.

"Bobby!" he heard her shriek after him—whether or not it was a protest of him ignoring her presence or wondering as to why he was running through the school, he honestly didn't care. He didn't have time for it right now. Normally Bobby was a great guy but Rogue could be in danger. He couldn't bother with trying to worry about Kitty's feelings.

Reaching the elevator with a sigh of frustration, he pressed the down button more times than necessary before the doors slid open. It almost seemed like the night when Stryker's men had invaded the Xavier Institute, watching as the doors moved at an agonizing pace.

After seemingly long minutes, the doors once more led into a hallway, but one of less wood qualities and what seemed almost like a chrome paradise. He knew very well that Wolverine would have been able to hear him from anywhere else, so the man had to be around there somewhere.

And so, he gave it one more try.

"Logan!"

His voice was hoarse now, yet a sense of triumph shot through him as he realized that it had worked. Running from a training room was none other than the beast-like man, cigar in his mouth. Bobby was under suspicion he had been hiding it from Ororo, but rather than smirking as he normally would, he shot the much older man a glare.

"What is it?" he heard Logan ask, and Bobby was suddenly jumping down his throat.

"You let her go! I know it…there's no way you would be so easy about Rogue's leaving if you hadn't."

An irritated look passed over Logan's face and he shook his head. "I don't need to answer to you. It is not up to us to decide what Marie is going to do with her life. That is for her alone to figure out. I'd expect you of all people to understand that."

"Yeah, well guess what. I don't think she took the damn cure!"

Blinking, Logan apparently hadn't caught the meaning behind what Bobby was trying to tell him. Instead he waved the issue off once more.

"And yet again, that is still up to her. What, did you want her to take it, then? For you? Is that all you want from her now, is some lowlife make out partner?"

"No, Logan, you're not getting it!" now Bobby found his voice sharpening, completely disgusted at the thought that the man before him would actually think he only saw Rogue as some sort of toy. His Marie.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

This time, Logan's voice was full of anger and frustration. He was well aware of the fact that Rogue had been having trouble with the whole Kitty and Bobby issue. Which meant that already Bobby wasn't on his favorite person's list. Yet now as the student stood before him, he couldn't have found disgust in him more.

"I think that Magneto's done something with her!" he shouted, not even bothering with the chance someone might hear his accusation. So what if they did? Let the whole school know that one of their own was in danger.

Logan, however, looked very skeptical at the declaration Bobby made. Did the boy know how ridiculous it sounded? Still, Logan would not put it past him. Metal Man, that is. He had taken Marie once before and would do anything for his side to come forward victorious at the end.

Yet what use would Magneto have for her this time? It seemed completely irrational to believe that he would have taken her. Especially seeing as it was happening just after Marie had gone to take the 'Cure'. For all he knew, Bobby was making this up, just so they could go on a search for her to take her back. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that?" he asked in a calm voice, although his tone noted how serious he took the comment.

Taking a breath now, trying to gather his thoughts, Bobby delved into what had happened when he went looking for Rogue. As he finished explaining how John had acted, as if he had just given up a major secret, he noticed how Logan frowned. He knew that something wasn't right as well. John wasn't one to act rationally like that without a reason. Okay, maybe he was. But that's beside the point. He had never known the Ex-Xavier student to come up with a quip like that preplanned. It didn't make sense.

"Do you have any clue where he went?"

Shaking his head, Bobby ran his fingers through his hair. "No…I didn't even think of it. How could I be so stupid?" he threw out a hand, causing the wall to freeze over. "I was so worried, thinking what might have happened and I came to tell you. I should have followed him…atleast I would know how he got here, or where he was going. Where they had her!"

"Hey, hey!" Logan's voice raised, grabbing Bobby sharply by the shoulders. "Knock it off. You're not a kid anymore, so don't be thinking like one. If you had followed you probably wouldn't have found a way back here. By telling me, we can talk to Storm and figure something out. If they need her for something, you can be sure she'll be fine atleast until it's over. And we don't even know if they have her yet."

Suddenly Bobby's eyes shot open and he pulled out of Logan's grip, shaking his head. "Oh, they have her. You can count on it. Besides, shouldn't you be prepared to go out now?"

Glaring, Iceman shook his head. "To think I looked up to you. You swore you'd protect her—she told me. And even if you fail again, I know I won't."

Not even allowing what he had shot at the man before him process, he quickly turned on his heals, taking the elevator to the upper levels. He noticed how Logan stayed in the same spot, but rather than bothering with it, he waited for the doors to shut.

In that moment, he allowed himself to sigh in relief. How had he gotten the nerve to, not only say that, but to actually turn his back to the guy afterwards?

It didn't take him long to answer that question himself, however.

It was Rogue. It was always about her.

* * *

I know, it probably wasn't as intriguing for you all...but I felt like the emotions needed to get out. And show that when it comes down to it, Bobby still really loves Rogue above Kitty. (However, it will be Rogue/Pyro to the end, don't worry about that! Haha) R/R!  



	9. Chapter 8

Well, hopefully you all like this chapter. I had so much fun writing it...mainly to imagine the look on John's face. It's my birthday today, too (the 25, atleast). I'm 17, whoot! So since ya'll can't send me presents, reviews will do. :p

* * *

John couldn't deny the fact that he had been a lot happier since that kiss. It had been two days, and since then he had found himself caring less about 'World Domination' and the sorts. Instead, he tended to spend most of his time with Rogue. Let Magneto fight his own war. However, inside he had a very deep regret. That by playing along with whatever they had planned, she would one day snap out of it. Then hate him. He wasn't quite sure he could handle that. After all, he had been taken to her that first day she arrived at Xavier's…instead, however, she had chosen Bobby. Then she was his best friend—the three had pretty much been inseparable. 

And then here he was, with her. But in truth, was he really with her, considering the fact that it wasn't actually by her own free will? It bugged him, yet he didn't bother telling her the truth. Not only would she most likely hate him, she'd try and leave again. And never speak to him again.

His other thought, however, was as to why Magneto did it. Made her think she was with him, that is. After all, the man hadn't done it for his sake; that was for sure. He didn't do anything unless it supported the cause of all mutants. Sure, he got a good end of the stick, yet it didn't necessarily mean that it would come out great in the end. Sighing, he looked back where Rogue was talking to Callisto. The two had been sent to direct a few of the recruits.

When they broke apart, Rogue came towards him, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue playfully. Even with the memory fix, Callisto definitely wasn't her favorite person. That made John happier still. Atleast he wasn't stuck alone with his frustrated feelings once more.

"What'd she want?" he asked, keeping his expression neutral so she couldn't sense what he was thinking about. He made sure not to hold any of their touches too long…he didn't need her finding out on her own what had actually happened. Not only would he lose her, but Magneto would probably also kill him.

Snickering, Rogue shook her head before rolling her eyes, glancing at Callisto's back quickly before facing John again. "Just talking about how incapable all the fools are. Perhaps we'll get lucky and a meteor shower will crash into the Earth, taking them out as well as the X-Men."

Every time she talked about the X-Men like that, he found himself cringing mentally. She was so set on destroying them—whatever Mastermind had put into her head, it must have been really bad. She didn't save mercy for any of them. Still, he forced a smile, shaking his head before taking her gloved hand into his before sighing. He really couldn't do it anymore. Leading her away, he looked at her as if wondering whether or not he really should do it before he sighed.

"Rogue, I really need to talk to you."

Frowning as she noted his seriousness, she tilted her head to the side. "John, what is it?"

Before he could respond, however, he heard another voice behind him. "Yes, John, what is it?"

His heart nearly came up to his throat as he recognized the voice of none other than Magneto.

"I was going to ask her something important…and rather private."

He himself was shocked that he actually said this to Magneto's face, yet proud that he didn't stutter or seem guilty. After all, the man couldn't pin anything on him for this quite yet. But Magneto seemed to take this full-heartedly, almost as though he was making sure that John didn't have a chance to screw anything up.

"Oh, you're asking her now?"

A confused look passed both Rogue and John's faces, yet Magneto continued with his story. "I mean, I heard you and Callisto arguing about it yesterday—I distinctly remember her saying you guys were a bit too young. However, I don't see the harm in it. Honestly, you're both seventeen. Not to mention she's saved the world once, and now you're both in the middle of a war a man of twenty-five wouldn't be able to handle. Human, that is."

Neither of the two seemed to be getting the drift, yet Eric had a distinct smug expression. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring. John blinked slightly. He was putting the pieces together, and he was about ready to hit the man for putting him into the position. That, and he wondered what he was doing carrying an engagement ring around—which made him realize that there was a lot more to Magneto he had to learn.

Handing it to John, he nodded. "Why don't you do the honors before we properly make an announcement?"

If he didn't risk being completely annihilated at that moment, John was certain that he would burn the man before him to death. He was in no position to ask this of Rogue, and he had definitely not intended it, either. Which just screwed up everything even more. Turning to look at Rogue, desperately trying to send some sort of message…to hint that this wasn't what he was trying to do, he noted she had a coy smile on her lips.

"If it helps any, I'm going to say yes."

Freezing, he felt like he could slap himself. Or burn up the forest—yeah, that seemed like a good idea. There was no way in hell he intended on marrying her…and if she knew the truth, she'd give him a friendly hug in a heartbeat. Glancing at Magneto, however, and noting the look of warning, he sucked in his breath. "Er…Rogue…will you—uh," pausing, he found Magneto's hand on his shoulder, directing him to kneel. Cringing, he sighed. "Rogue, will you marry me?"

Smiling again, she nodded, breathing 'yes' and he shakily put the ring on her finger. As she gave him a hug, he found himself close to being sick. Magneto, however, had a triumphant look on his face, and that was when John knew. Rogue wasn't the only pawn here—he was, too.

And Magneto was using him to keep Rogue with them, whether or not she had any memories left.

"Ah, how lovely," Magneto chuckled as if he was the father of the blushing bride. "Now, if you will come with me, we'll announce it to the army. After all, we'll need some celebration. We attack tomorrow."

With those words, he led the two over to the hill. And John found himself turning absolutely red—not from embarrassment, but anger. While Rogue took his hand, however, dragging him along, he found a smile creeping at the corner of his lips. He wasn't sure if he was actually doing the righteous thing—but hey, he wasn't complaining.

In fact, he didn't mind the round of wolf whistles that came from the crowd of mutants when Magneto made the announcement, and Rogue and him dove in for a quick kiss.

Maybe he wasn't making the right decision, but it sure felt good.

* * *

There it is! The next chapter will be more of an overview of all the character's feelings before the battle...and then onto the main climax and end...hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's all mainly Magneto's twisted thoughts. You see, he isn't doing this for John. It's to keep Rogue there either way...haha. R/R!  



	10. Chapter 9

Thank you SO much to all my reviewers! Okay, this is the first chapter I'm putting up without having already finished the next one. This is an overview of all the basic characters that intertwine with Rogue, and then her herself. Pretty much their thoughts on everything. Believe me, though, there are only two or three more chapters left in the story and the main things happen there. (The parts I have had planned since the beginning, that is). Now, on with the story...

* * *

Ironic how the sky would be clear on perhaps what was to be the darkest day known to man and mutant kind. Yet as the Brotherhood marched forward, none seem daunted by the clear sky—a warning perhaps that this wasn't to be a day that evil would prevail. Instead, the troops were set for destruction. They were prepared to fight for their right, or die trying. 

John had made sure that Rogue was by his side as they went forward. Even though technically it was true, he saw her as a friend to watch over. Yes, he wanted the ring to be true—in a way, that is, not that he found himself ready for marriage—and her feelings for him to match his for her. Still, the fact that it was far from the truth sickened him. What the hell had Magneto been playing at? Yes, it was to keep Rogue with them…it made it a lot easier for her to be on their side. But to that man, she was only a tool. And with her, he seemed to be playing a lot more than a standard game of chess, taunting the opponents. No.

He was destroying John, too.

Looking to his side, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be fully confident and prepared to face them all. Once more he was tempted to ask what had happened, but for all he knew he was 'told' this already. This would be perhaps the worse time to bring something up like that.

And so he marched on, wondering perhaps if this was the last time he'd see her—frankly, that was the only worry on his mind. He'd rather have sent her back to be with Bobby than to see anything happen to her.

Rogue was ready. She never would have been more so at any point in her life. Finally she would be able to ruin the X-Men. Destroy them for what they did to her.

It had been that day at Alkali Lake. She had gone out to look for John, to get him back into the jet before it was too late. They had needed to find the others. She had been stranded out there, Bobby had left without her, none of them had come back for her. None, that is, except for Magneto. They had spotted her from the helicopter and had taken her back with them. Not, of course, that she had wanted to go with the man that had once tried to kill her. But he had come back for her when she would have been left for dead.

So she too marched on, walking beside John to earn their freedom.

Bobby hadn't spoken to anyone. Kitty had made several attempts to comfort him, but he shrugged her off just like he did to everyone else. He was so sick of trying to be the strong one—the one that made everybody happy. God, he was only seventeen! Yet still he felt as though he had to be the logical one of the X-Men. Especially since Scott—he didn't really want to think about what had happened to him.

Yet when they were called to fight, to once again suit up for the cause, he found himself filled with hope. After all, perhaps this was his chance to find Rogue. He knew it was his fault she'd left. But when he found her, he'd make sure to kill Pyro for what he did. Kidnapping perhaps was the lowest they could go.

And he would make them pay for taking her.

Logan wasn't quite sure he had been right. Rogue still hadn't returned, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was rather worried about her, as he knew Bobby was, too. Sure, going to get her would be perhaps the stupidest idea someone could get—most likely they wouldn't last two seconds, even himself, not to mention Bobby. Still, what if something had happened to her?

Shaking his head, he put the thoughts aside. Whatever needed to be figured out would be that night. For all he knew, they would be stupid enough to bring her along to the battle. Bad idea for them, because they had possibly the two most important things in his life with him.

Jean, the woman he loved. He knew well enough that he could never have her. Jean was Scott's, always would be. Knowing that Scott was now dead, however, he wished he never would have interfered. He ruined what could have been the man's last chance at happiness for her.

Then there was Rogue. He had been wrong when he told her she wasn't his daughter. In a way, she was. Sure, he knew she was his best friend, but his fatherly feelings towards her hadn't changed. And remembering distinctly what Bobby had said, no matter how mad he was at the boy he also knew he was right.

He was supposed to protect her, had promised, and had failed again. But no more, because that was the night he set everything straight.

Kitty was distraught. She had tried her best to talk to Bobby, and he still wouldn't listen to her. She missed how he used to come to her room and tell her about his day. Most of the time she knew it was just to make her feel better, but she couldn't help but think that maybe he really liked her. Sure, knowing that something had happened to Rogue made her feel bad. After all, she had really liked Bobby and secretly hoped he would like her more than Rogue. What if that was the reason she left?

Sure, she had really liked Bobby still, but Rogue was one of her best friends. It hadn't been fair to her, and if she could take it back she knew she would have left it alone. Especially now that, for all she knew, Rogue wasn't even alive anymore.

As regretful tears stung her eyes, she ignored the feeling as the X-Men entered the X-Jet. She knew very well that they could all die that night. Yet for some reason, she didn't care. Their sacrifice could save not only the world, but Rogue as well.

And so she willingly went along, living perhaps the last day of her life just so that others could go on. Still, she knew if it helped them, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

She just hoped she had a chance to say she was sorry to Rogue for what she'd done.

It had grown dark since the decent of two enemies. The Brotherhood breaching the company's warehouse…and the army that stood in its way. It didn't take long, however, until a line had formed—one not only to protect what was in the building, but the National Guard itself.

Unbeknownst to the members of each side…their worlds were about to collide in a way that no one could fix.

* * *

So, how was it? R/R...I'm going to make you beg! 


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you SO much to my reviewers! Okay, this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written for this. I had initially had an entire different plot idea...but I didn't do it. I'll mention it later, and see if anyone wants an alternate chapter before I go on. Other than that, here it is, the next-to-last chapter!

* * *

John was eager to enter the battle. Even as a select few, including Rogue and himself, were kept back from the fight, he found that he'd rather defy Magneto and rush in more than standing around like an idiot. Yet as he looked at Rogue, he knew he could think of a few good reasons to stick behind. He had half a mind to stick with her through the whole fight. Not that the X-men would hurt her, but he didn't trust the National Guard. They were probably instructed to fire at anything not in camouflage or branded with an X. 

Sighing, he clenched his fists in frustration. Yet as Rogue touched him lightly, allowing herself to absorb a bit of his power so she too could join in as they set the cars Magneto flung into the air on fire.

John could almost live an eternity doing nothing but setting the cars on fire. The way the flames smelled and the sight of burning leather and melting metal intrigued him. His fun, however, soon came to a stop as one of the cars was encased in ice before falling to the ground. Looking ahead, he spotted none other than Robert Drake. Turning to glance at Magneto, he noticed that he had nodded.

Smirking as he realized what Magneto was suggesting, John obliged instantly. Darting at his old friend, he was completely prepared to destroy him.

As the two stood in front of each other, he found himself reflecting on their years in the Xavier Institute. The two had been best friends, nearly inseparable besides their obvious differences. Sure, John enjoyed annoying the hell out of Bobby, yet they managed to put it all aside and get along for the most part. Then Rogue came to the school and they started talking less. They still got along, were still best friends. The only problem was that they were both attracted to her. John had pulled from that race, however, the moment he noticed how close they were and how all their friends supported Iceboy and the Rogue.

Still, neither of them moved, yet John found himself unable to keep quiet. "So," he smirked lightly. "You're playing with the big boys now, huh? Tell me, did you come of your free will or did Logan pull you from your bed, kicking and screaming? I bet Mr. Snuggles misses you."

Bobby didn't answer, however. He was too busy staring blankly at a space behind John before he managed to make a sound.

"…Rogue?"

Frowning, John felt thin clothe draw across his neck and he turned his head. He grinned, however, when he realized that it was indeed Rogue.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her, risking a glance to see Bobby's reaction. He knew that he really shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. He really liked Rogue—maybe even loved her—and if she found out the truth, and he told her, Magneto would kill them both. His plans were too important.

Returning the smile, she kissed him with an air of passion. "So, you two going to tear each other apart or what?"

Noticing the gaping Bobby, John nodded eagerly.

"Limb by limb."

Grinning mischievously, Rogue dramatically blew Bobby a kiss, followed by a sarcastic. "Good luck."

Stepping back, she left room for the two to fight without getting hit or interfering with their blows. It was obvious, however, that she wanted to watch.

"Ready, Iceman?" John mocked Bobby, noticing that he still seemed a little out of it. It was more than obvious the scene he had just witnessed was killing him.

Nodding stiffly, Bobby braced himself, prepared instantly to go on defense. John didn't hesitate, either, as he sent a stream of flames. While Bobby deflected it with a quick shot of ice, it was more than obvious that he was over come—possibly due to a certain distraction. Yet as John basked in his advantage over his opponent, he smirked with pleasure. "Maybe you should go back to school."

Grimacing at the swell of heat, Bobby held his barrier up as best as he could. It didn't last long as the heat decreased, and coolness returned to his body. He glanced at John in confusion. John too, however, stared blankly at his hand. Gasping in pain, he quickly turned behind him.

"Rogue?" he murmured hoarsely before crumbling to the ground. Rogue stood above him, one of her gloves off as she released her hold on his neck.

As he lay down, weak yet alive, she glanced up at Bobby.

He had a hopeful look in his eyes, and he took a step towards her. She turned away, however, disgusted with herself.

"Rogue…what?" he asked in confusion. She shook her head.

"I dunno…when I kissed him, something told me I owed you something. Something from his head. That's the last thing I ever do for any of you," she stated scathingly before her eyes widened and she lurched forward. On reflexes, Bobby dived forward to catch her, and she felt tears spill out as John's memories flooded through her. They didn't match her own.

Looking at John, who had a pained look, she choked slightly. "What did you do to me?" she asked softly while Bobby helped her up. John still seemed unable to stand, and wanted to speak less. But he fiercely shook his head. "No." he croaked, wanting to explain.

"Shut up! Don't come near me again…how could you do that to me? Let them do that to me? I was your friend…and you took my memories?" she accused before following after Bobby back to the others. She didn't have a chance to see John's own tears falling down his face, disappointment in himself for not telling her, having her find out like that. She did, however, hear him call out to her.

"Rogue, please…wait!"

She chose to ignore it, however, as Bobby supported her and the two settled back to where Logan, Ororo, and Hank were slumped, avoiding the attacks while forming their own.

"Marie!" Logan called out, eyes wide as they settled her onto the ground. John's memories were still flashing through her head, and she was trying to take control of them, to find out what she had missed.

Shaking her head before he could ask her any questions, she corrected him. "No…it's still Rogue," she responded softly, recalling her talk with John. Or atleast the one from his memory.

She could tell that he was relieved—not because he didn't want her to take the cure or had a preference. It was because he knew she wasn't completely unprotected out there. Still, part of her didn't care about anything, or whether or not she did end up hit and taken out. Her life was too confusing; her mind was a mess. She wasn't sure what she should do. Yet as they immediately continued their talk of plans, it being more than obvious they knew what they were doing, Rogue sunk into her own thoughts. Or technically, John's thoughts. She had finally calmed the rush down, and was able to sort them out a bit.

She could see him when they were in school together. They were inside a museum together. He was flicking his lighter back and forth, and the three of them were just hanging out. Yet from his mind, she could see what it meant to him. Being able to get out of the school, not to mention ditch the younger groups and stick to the food court. The best part for him was that he could talk to his best friends, and they had finally decided to stop being so goody goody and follow him rather than staring blankly at exhibits. Soon later two boys came over, ruining their day…and showing Rogue that even then he had cared about her. She wondered if it was a lie. If maybe he had had his memory taken too, and changed.

Yet as she searched further she found the true source. She was seeing through his eyes as a man stood above her, and John questioned what was going on. Rogue could feel how worried he was, and Magneto led him away. Following that were quick flashes of those two together, leading up to the point where John led her away and asked her to marry him…but that wasn't what he wanted to ask. It was what Magneto believed. It wasn't John's fault…none of it. He had wanted to tell her…

"Rogue!" she heard Hank call out to her before pulling her back from where she laid down. A metal pole sliced through the air from where she was sitting. Turning to look, it was more than obvious that Magneto was aware of what was going on. And she knew too much of his plans to be with the X-Men now—one mistake he had made was letting her in on the secrets. She was replaceable, though, and killing her would only assure more chances he had of defeating the X-Men.

Sucking in her breath, realizing how close she had just come to dying…perhaps a usual thing for X-Men to go through…she glanced at Hank with an uneasy smile. "Er…thanks."

She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around them. Rogue knew from John's memories that she had sided with them, and that they hadn't left her. But her own conflicted, leaving her confused.

"Rogue," Logan stepped forward, quickly, grabbing her bare arm so that a bit of his power went into her. "With Mr. Metal targeting you, you could use a little pick me up," he gave a small smile, shaking off his sudden drain of energy. With that, he turned a left, the others following after.

Yet as the adult members moved out, taking a curious look back at her, Bobby shook his head before leading her away.

"Come on," he urged. "We don't need Magneto targeting you again."

His comment would seem tactful, except for the nervous tone he had. He had thought he had lost her, maybe it had been his fault. Yet after seeing what happened when she touched John, he knew it was something more. They had done something to her, trying to change all of her thoughts. But he wouldn't let that happen again, that or let Magneto kill her now. He knew it was his fault she left, and now that he had her back, he wasn't going to leave her out of his sight.

"Bobby!" he heard a voice call out, and turning to look he noticed that Kitty was struggling as she helped carry a boy across the battlefield. Most likely it was the boy they had been sent to protect in the first place. Racing over to her side, he helped tend to the boy, looking at Rogue who was busy staring ahead. Magneto was running away with the rest of the mutants. Obviously something had gone wrong, and by the looks of it, it was all caused by Phoenix, who was preoccupied with Logan.

Frowning, Bobby called out to her quickly. "Rogue?"

She didn't look back, instead staring straight ahead. Jaw dropping, Kitty looked at her in disbelief. "Rogue? Oh my God, you're okay!"

Neither of them got an answer, and instead she started walking towards Logan and Phoenix, her mind set. She still had Logan's own mutation inside her, and she had a chance to stop her…if Logan could make it that far, so could she.

She had barely taken three steps forward, however, before she was pulled into Bobby's arms.

"No! Leave me…I can do this!"

Her protests, however, didn't stop him as he leaned forward to murmur into her ear, stopping her struggles. "Rogue…no, I can't lost you. Not again. Please, even if it doesn't mean anything to you anymore, I still love you. I always will care about you one way or another. And I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You're my best friend, Rogue, and I can't lose another one."

Rogue hadn't even realized that she was crying now, confused about her feelings while she struggled against his hold before collapsing into his arms completely. She remembered there had been a time when she had cared for him, and had loved him. Yet all she could think of now, even after everything that happened, was John.

* * *

There it is! Did you like it? Let me know! R/R! 

Also, for the extended ending...I was wondering if anyone would be interested in Rogue actually breaking away and touching Jean and Logan and her having their own spat. I didn't do it because I thought it was too much...but yeah, let me know and I may do it before I post the final chapter. But only if you want it, I'm not even sure if I will then. It just doesn't seem realistic entirely.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, well...here is the end. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to put it up. It's been a long week but I won't bother you with the details, haha. I wanted to make it longer but I figured that I'd be murdered if I took too long, oh well!

-----

It had been nearly a month since the attack on Alcatraz. Several mutants had died, mostly on Magneto's account. Yet for the X-Men, they had come out fortunate. The only loss they suffered was that of Jean Grey—atleast from the battle itself. The war had led to the loss of Xavier's two earliest students, and the founder himself.

For Rogue, so many things had changed. In a desperation to gather any memories she could, her closest friends had all offered an insight into their mind. While inside her head she felt crowded, she had managed to sort through the thoughts they had, gathering together anything that had been with her. And for a true first, she had a chance to see what they all thought about her. For some reason they all thought it was their fault she had left in the first place.

Logan felt guilty that he had let her go; that it had been his fault he hadn't told her that she was like a daughter to him and that he needed her to stay. That she had to, rather than take the cure.

Bobby thought he had pushed her away somehow. He had loved her so much, yet when Kitty became his Danger Room partner, the two had become close friends. For some it could have looked like a romantic interest, but to him it wasn't—and still it came off as such to Rogue. And it seemed like he had pushed her to it.

Kitty was nearly in tears as she willingly let Rogue see that she had a deep crush on Bobby—since then it had changed to friendship, regretting it in the first place. But she had even attempted to see if Bobby would come to her.

Peter wished he had stopped her when he saw her leave, or atleast checked in with her at the bus stop rather than worrying about moving those objects around the school.

Ororo had a feeling that if she had talked to her about the 'cure' rather than leaving the room after a quick protest that she never would have left; would have understood.

Lastly there was Kurt. He had just gotten back from a Pro-Mutant Rally in Germany, and had missed the entire battle, yet had heard what had happened to her. He regretted not being there and being a help in anything. That and never telling her about the fact that he was her brother. Perhaps the biggest blow to Rogue was discovering that she had initially been adopted, the D'Ancanto's hadn't been her real parents. Her mother was Mystique, of all people. Kurt had known about her for a while, but rather than telling her he had wanted to wait until the right time. He had waited a little too late.

Yet as she returned to a regular routine, Rogue found a void. Sure, Logan and her slowly bonded again—even had a few evenings with Ben and Jerry. Bobby, Peter, Kitty, and Jubilee went out of their way to hang out with her, although she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Bobby anymore. Sure, she cared about him, but not how he wanted. Then there was Kurt, who made sure that as her older brother he'd take care of her.

Still the days seemed to go by in a blur, molding in with each other. She settled easily back into her life, yet found that things weren't the same as she ever remembered them being.

It took her a while to realize what it was. That is, until she managed to get away from everyone who thought she needed to be with them at all times. It was John. It still bugged her—they had just left him lying there. She didn't even know if he was still alive, and the thought terrified her. Yeah, there had been countless news coverage on the attacks. Yet still, no one had mentioned him—by name or mutation. The thought that he was one of those disintegrated among random others terrified her. And still, as she dreaded for nearly a week, locking herself inside her room and losing touch with everyone close to her, the most unexpected event of all happened. There was a knock on her door, as if someone was unsure if they wanted to risk talking to her.

"Come in," she muttered amongst her pillows, and was shocked as Logan entered. She had half expected it to be Kurt or Jubilee.

"Hey, Kid," he greeted gently before walking to her bed, shooing her feet as he sat at the end. "You're still in here? How many days has it been?" he asked as if he was joking, although there was worry in his voice before he sighed. "Look, could you tell me why you're not talking to anyone? There's got to be something wrong…and you never fully strung two sentences together since Alcatraz.

Frowning, Rogue shook her head before curling up into a ball. "No…I don't want to talk about it."

Sighing now, with more purpose to his tone, Logan turned back to look at her. "Listen—I was wrong. I'm not just a friend. I am like your father, and I feel like it, too. And I want to tell me what is bothering you. Take in mind, that this is a chance of a lifetime. I don't open up very often, so just trust me when I say that I'm not going to judge you."

Cringing to himself, he shook his head, wondering how he became so paternal in the first place.

Turning back to look at him, Rogue nearly laughed before giving him a hug. "I just feel so out of place," she murmured, making sure that none of her skin touched him while she tried her best not to cry. "It's almost like no one trusts me anymore…none of the students, that is."

Frowning at the idea, he shook his head. "Where'd you get that idea from? Don't worry about that, they're just scared. Everyone has been, and it's not of you. They don't know what's going on."

Pausing, he suddenly gave her a coy smile, as if he knew a secret she didn't. He didn't say anything, however, until he kissed the top of her head in a fatherly way. "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the boy that's downstairs?"

Confused, Rogue sat back up straight before blinking. "What, you mean Bobby? Because I know that I can't have anything with him, it's too hard and confusing, and I just don't feel anything like that anymore…"

Trailing off, Logan did laugh this time. "No, I mean Flame-boy. He's downstairs, no doubt waiting for you."

Leaping off the bed, Rogue's eyes widened. "What? He's here? Why? Oh…and I look like this. Logan!" she shrieked lastly as she watched him laugh at her. "You need to go. I have to change. Tell him I'll be down in just a bit. Go!"

Chuckling still, she managed to push him out the door before making a mad dash for the closet.

By the time she finally got downstairs, having succeeded in changing her clothes and tying her hair up so it looked less of a mess, she felt herself being stopped by Bobby. He had a sad expression on his face, and was trying to think up something to say before she responded.

"Bobby…I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what I feel for you. I only feel like a friend."

Nodding his head, he didn't give any objection before pulling her to him in a hug. "I know. But promise me that you'll always be there," he whispered into her ear. "I promised that I will always love you no matter what. This is something I have to do out of love for you. Just don't let him do anything to you. I want you to be happy, that's all."

Noticing that both of them were crying now, she nodded before choking out her response. "Yes, I promise. You're my best friend, Bobby. No matter what happens, you always will be."

Pulling back, she quickly wiped her tears away and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Right now I need to…"

"You just go and do what you need to."

This time her smile was grateful before she took off in the direction of the Foyer. It didn't take her long to enter the large entrance hall, even if it felt like an eternity. As she entered, however, she noticed John standing in the center. Kurt was in the corner, glaring at the boy before sending her a look.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, a gentle look in her direction.

Shaking her head, laughing even, Rogue assured him that she'd be all right. When the two were alone, she glanced back at the man she only remembered of being her love. The two had spent so much time together—inside her false memories along with her own real ones. And while the two stared awkwardly at each other, she managed to break the ice first.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured. He sent her a look that showed how obvious the answer to her question was.

"Let's just say it wasn't for Bobby," he muttered before glancing down at his feet. "Look, Rogue. I normally don't feel like this for anyone. I just don't want us to end like this. Do you…I mean, you don't hate me do you? I know I shouldn't have come but I couldn't stay away from you."

Looking back up for their eyes to meet, his own were begging with her to forgive him. A smile crossed her lips before she ran to him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"John, please. I want you to stay here, with me. You're not going back, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Then stay here, with me," she whispered close to his ear.

A smile crossing his lips now, he nodded. "I will?"

"You promise?"

As if to answer her, he brought his head down to catch her lips with his own if only for a second.

"Yeah. I promise."

------

Well, now, what did you think? I'm hoping to reach atleast 150 reviews. If I get enough response I might do a last epilogue thingy. Not sure at all, it's a might. But possibilities are that if I reach a certain amount of reviews, I will. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! R/R, and I will be working on some more fics, although it won't be so many seeing as school is starting. See you around!


End file.
